


Advent: Grace

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Grace

In a small vial that he keeps in a locked box in his bedroom, Kurt Hummel stores his grace. When he chose expulsion, it had been separated from him, ripped from within him as he crashed to earth. He keeps it near him, but he has no desire to restore it. More than that, he has no reason.

*

Kurt is an angel, and not metaphorically. It doesn’t mean that his behaviour is angelic, for it is not. Kurt is defiant, and frequently angry. Before he chose to fall, before he chose Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, the looks he gives to lesser mortals would have killed. Now he is merely aloof, cold and hard and untouchable.

Or he tries to be. His 16 year old human body still cries, still bruises, still hurts. If grace was a loving gift from his father to these people, Kurt does not see it in action.

*

When Kurt is most hurt, when he feels most frayed and angry and resentful of humanity, the small box hums and throbs. The light within it glows a blinding yellow, creating a halo around itself. Kurt lies on his bed, feels the phantom ache of wings, and wonders why he chose this life.

And then he remembers: humanity may not be perfect, but it is diverse and colourful and broken, and it is everything that heaven was not.

*

The first time Kurt really believes that grace may have been a gift worth receiving, it is because a boy smiles at him, takes his hand and runs with him, and doesn’t flinch away or shun him. Kurt feels the flutter inside of him, feels the rejuvenation of his faith, and he smiles wider than he has in years. The boy sings and dances, and then shares coffee and time with him, and none of those things were expected, none of them were necessary.

The boy is named Blaine, and he comes to Kurt with his heart open and giving. He makes Kurt want to believe that his father was right in gifting mercy and free will to pieces of clay and dirt.

*

Blaine’s grace is not an affectation. He doesn’t do it for praise or for reward. Of all the people Kurt has known, only a handful have looked at him with the transparent lack of judgement that he gets from Blaine, and Blaine is, consequently, one of the few people who really know him.

After his friend Mercedes, Blaine is also the first person to whom Kurt reveals his secret. Kurt expects laughter, doubt, perhaps outright derision. He does not expect Blaine to ask to see it, and he doesn’t know how to respond.

*

Kurt’s grace is calm around Blaine. The box looks like nothing more than a small wooden jewellery case, cool to the touch, tactile beneath his fingers. Blaine asks if he can open it, and Kurt says he can.

The vial is tiny in Blaine’s hands, bright white and cool. Blaine says it looks like bottled clouds, and Kurt smiles. In a way, Blaine is perhaps not entirely wrong. When Kurt is angry, the vial is like lightning, hot and angry. Today is a good day, and the vial reflects that back at him. Such is the way it works.

Blaine rests it carefully back inside of its box, and closes the lid with gentle hands. “Thank you,” he says. “For trusting me.”

For the very first time, Kurt wonders how it would feel to restore his grace for Blaine.

*

Blaine tells him he loves him, and Kurt is mute for a moment before the warmth trickles through him. His foot jiggles, and he feels the clench of his heart, feels the slow smile that stretches his face before he can even think to say the words back. He doesn’t know, isn’t sure, if he can remove his grace again if he restores it now, but he’ll put his faith in humanity in a way he can’t with his father and try.

Because he wants to believe in Blaine, in the openness and honesty and truth of him.

And because Blaine has never once asked him to be anything more than the imperfect being he is.


End file.
